


Rains of Kadara

by Tak



Series: Rains of Kadara [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tak/pseuds/Tak
Summary: Tasked to retrieve the Angaran who betrayed the Moshae, Willow Ryder meet a Mysterious charmer in a bar.Sent by the resistance Reyes offers the pathfinder help where she normally she would find none.Through their escapades together a mutual respect and desire grows.This is the first chapter of the romance of Reyes and Ryder. Featuring game-play and a few Original bits to flesh out what was other wise a short romance that could have had so much more.i have been chipping away at this for the last month. In honor of Andromeda's 1 year anniversary.i will be posting chapters as fast as i can edit and check them.





	1. 01

"You look like your waiting for some one."

Ryder's back was turned to the voice, it didn't sound angaran, yet this had to be the resistance contact she thought. She wasn't the kind of girl men often hit on in bars.  
She turned to the side to regard the approaching visitor.  
He oozed confidence in that way people did when they got away with something for too long.  
He signalled to the asari behind the bar for two drinks on his approach. The bartender didn't question it, as they slid across the bar top he pushed one towards her.  
She shrugged. "Sure I've got time for a drink."  
Leaning on the bar next to her, he settled into position comfortably before introducing himself. "Shena. Though you can call me Reyes, I hate code names"  
He shook her hand, their eyes met, and he was taken by surprise.  
No one had prepared him for the Pathfinder to be so striking. He had been appraised that Alec Ryder was no more, so he wasn't expecting a middle aged man. Just something that closer resembled the stoic crag-faced hero.  
Willow Ryder something entirely different. Her high cheekbones and strong square jaw coupled with piercing and icy almond eyes made her look feline. Her Auburn hair cut short and practical made her blur the gender spectrum. She smiled at him after looking him over for a short time. It wasn't a normal placating smile, it was the smile of someone who brought him to measure and liked what they saw.  
"I was expecting someone a little more..." She paused licked the residue of her drink off her lips.  
"Angaran" Following this Reye’s actions carefully she quickly worked out a few things. Every reaction to her was exceedingly subtle. Image was more important to him than anything else. Right now though he could have the image of a Hairy Krogan on Omega she would still have to deal with him. The bonus was he was far more handsome than that.  
He chuckled softly. " The resistance pays me to supply information, among other things" he added coyly.  
Ryder didn't miss a beat "so you're a smuggler." She raised a brow to see what he did with her blunt statement.  
While his smile dropped just a touch he nodded and lead her over to the balcony. Defuring her question.  
She didn't mind.  
His words told her nothing, she wasn't one to take a man by his word on first meeting. Body language told her more. His handshake gave away many secrets. Firm, professional, warm, maybe he was Alliance once. Coupling that with being Handsome and cock sure her soldiers intuition said pilot. She followed him mimicking his posture on the banister of the balcony. His eyes scanned the horizon for a second. The sun hanging low like it often did on kadara, throwing out hues of orange and purple. A gorgeous picture if you forgot the outcasts and sulfur lakes. She pegged him for a swashbuckler, a dreamer, the kind of pirate that set out for the adventure but didn't say no to the booty. Dastardly deeds done for mostly good reasons, he was after all working in part for the resistance and Efvra was a hard man to impress.  
"Your man Vehn Terev, was arrested by Sloane Kelly." He told her, finally laying the information out on a platter "Leader of the outcasts. Word spread about what he did to Moshae Sjefa. The people are calling for an execution and Sloane she is a woman of the people."  
"Dress it up how you like she's a criminal" Ryder's words cut the conversation in half for a minute. Reyes flinching under his calm facade.  
"You work for the Initiative." He continued "Sloane was part of the uprising on the Nexus. I doubt she'll give up Vehn up easily." And he knew better than most Slone Kelly had a graveyard full of heroes and rogues that thought they could walk up to her and take what was hers.  
"Maybe she will agree to a deal." the desperation slipped out in Ryders words, with out Vehn, Efvra wouldn't give her an inch, and as influential as the Moshae was, Efvra had a lot of sway.  
Even without the prospect of Meridian she wanted to help the Angara.  
"After all this" she waved at the milky way colonisation of kadara port "we owe them."  
Something in him, something he thought had been squashed when he moved out here to Kadara called out to help her. She was genuine in her empathy for the Angara, and in her need to help their people.  
"There might be another way to get Vehn." He said quickly before she lost hope "You work Sloane and I'll talk to the resistance." He tried desperately to act more resigned. To keep his nonchalant mystic. He pushed off the bannister and made to leave.  
"How will I find you if things turned south." She asked watching him leave.  
He turned back momentarily smiled and winked before disappearing from the bar leaving her hanging on his promises and leaving her with the bill. 

Sloane was a queen at ease in her violent kingdom.  
"Focus defences here and here, the Kett have been quiet for too long." She barked her orders from her seat at the back of the room  
"That's quite a throne, should I bow?" Ryder laughed "Kiss your ring?" The whole setup was impressive but it make Ryder want to laugh. She wasn't much for show. Ryder believed in asking nicely to get things done, at least once.  
"Very funny." The outcast leader snapped "So what brings a Pathfinder to our humble port?" Sloane fixed her multi-coloured eyes on the woman. Both held the others stare, Sloane in competition, a power play to rattle her enemies. Ryder cool defiances, pale eyes watching every twitch analysing to see who this Sloane Kelley was.  
"Vhen Terev? Ring any bells?"  
"What's he to you? And don't lie to me." She cautioned.  
"I need him so I can infiltrate a Kett flagship." Ryder's words were plain, she had no need to lie. "You've got no love for the Kett. I'm doing you a favour."  
"Kadara is an Angaran port they want Vhen dead, and I want them happy."  
"Convenient." Ryder mused fully aware she was implying murderous connotations.  
"What?!" Sloane snapped daring her to say it again.  
Ryder took a long breath and shifted her weight to her back leg. A similar posturing tactic to Sloane appearing in control an at ease on her large throne.  
"This is bigger than local politics."  
Sloane scoffed "You don't need Vhen you need his intel. Talk to him before I put his head on a spike."  
"Vhen should be judged by the resistance not you." Reyes was right about Sloane, what's right didn't matter, she did what she had to to keep her own palace in place. The deal was laid out, talk to him before she killed him or not at all.  
"I don't have time for a morality debate. Dismissed." Sloane waver her hand  
"Your highness!" She bowed and was closely escorted out by Sloane’s Turian henchman.  
She stood outside the outcast headquarters and sighed.  
"That did not go well I take it." Jaal said crossing her path as she left the door.  
"I have never been so good at compromising."  
You are too honest" he told her, with what she thought was a smirk. "And a little stubborn."  
"I think your translator malfunctioned my friend, I heard, a little stubborn, instead of hugely pigheaded." She told him.  
"I was being polite."  
Ryder laughed and put her arm around him. "You are too kind."  
"I suppose now you have to parlay with that pirate." He spoke softly, cautiously like he was worried about her.  
"Who? Reyes?" She asked  
"His words are to careful I do not trust him. Do you?"  
She blew air out between her lips as she thought about the question. She did trust him, she couldn't explain it. Yes he had a reputation, yes all external evidence told her to keep him at arm's length. Yet nothing in her heart or gut told her she had to worry "This next meeting will determine that. For now at least I am in his hands."  
Jaal made a noise that wasn't describable by human words.  
"You don't think I could take him?" Ryder questioned.  
"It is where you'll take him I'm worried about."  
She laughed hard. "You are my favourite person Jaal.  
They continued like that until Ryder caught sight of Reyes. "Wish me luck" She whispered leaving his side.  
Hoping Reyes was as clever as he thought he was. 

"Have a nice chat." He pushed himself off the post he was leaning on.  
Ryder took a deep breath, "I think she likes me." Sarcasm dripping off every word.  
"Don't worry. I found a work around."  
He sounded excited, proud of himself or maybe just happy to help her.  
"Let me guess." She probed still wondering if he wanted her in his pocket. "It comes with strings attached?"  
"Not any new ones." His smile was inviting, she couldn't help a twitch at the corner of her mouth in response.  
"Remember Efvra wants Vehn alive so when you get inside give him this. That will eat through whatever is Sloane’s holding him in and it can't be traced back to us. A resistance agent will be waiting to pick Vehn up." He passed the vial of this magic goo that was going to break Vehn out.  
"Vehns intel better be worth it." She grumbled more to herself. It was risky, she had put herself and a person who she hardly new in danger. Even if he probably was getting more out of it than just her company.  
"You'll be the judge of that not me. There is a maintenance shaft around the corner. Sending the access code to your Omni tool. That will get you inside you should be able to handle the rest."  
The conversation stalled. He had done all that he said he was going to. The ball was in her court, she could thank him and walk away. Never speak to him again unless she needed something stealing or discreetly moved.  
He knew she had Vetra and a Pathfinders licence for that, normally it wouldn't matter but he found himself hoping he would see her again.  
Ryder broke the tension "There's still the matter of the bill you left me with."  
He laughed to hide his relief "I'm usually the model gentleman"  
"I don't believe you." She jibed in response  
"Because I'm lying." His eyes creased with his words with a cheeky little twinkle.  
She giggled, his humours honesty tickled her. He was fun, despite the crushing realisation that if everything went square they would be on the resistances bad side. Reyes kept her heart light and after Veold and the whole train wreck of the Andromeda experience she needed it.  
"I think that's the smartest thing you've said to me."  
His eyes scanned the area quickly, glancing over the Angaran that glowering in his direction, and the krogan who was shaking his head, like he knew exactly what was going on..  
"When your done come to Tartarus. First rounds on me I promise."  
"I take it back.” she beamed “That is the smartest thing you’ve said."  
"I try."  
Jaal cleared his throat, "Ryder there is an opportunity now, if you would like to take it."  
She nodded and made to casually head over to the shaft. As she did she looked back to Reyes "Thank you." She mouthed.  
He nodded pleased to have done a little good for her. 

Ryder found the shaft Reyes was talking about. It was empty and one of the few cold spots on Kadara.  
The passcode worked and almost seamlessly she wondered to the holding cell.  
Venn snarled as he looked up from his seat. "What do you want?"  
"The Archon's ship. Where is it?" Her tone was biting, she didn't feel like she owed him any kindness.  
"This a new interrogation tactic? Sloanes getting lazy." He barely moved, resigned to his fate.  
"I'm not with Sloane. Efvra sent me. Answer my questions and I can get you back to the resistance."  
He scoffed "so I'm training one cell for another?"  
"Vehn you betrayed the Moshae, your lucky Efvra wants you at all." She faced him through the bars.  
"For all his faults the man's not an executioner." He took a deep breath and stood up.  
"The second ship where is it?" she repeated firmly.  
The Angaran walked up to the bars. "I never saw it. Got my orders from a Kett transponder. You could use it's frequency to triangulate the second location."  
That was the kind of hope she needed. "Do you still have it?"  
"I buried it before I was arrested should still be outside the city. I can give you the location."  
Ryder breathed a sigh of relief. That was their step closer. "This is your way out of here a resistance contact will be waiting."  
She made to leave eager to get the the transponder and crack the next part of the problem.  
"Don't you want to know why I did it?" He called out, bringing a pause to her steps. "Why I betrayed the Moshae?"  
"Enlighten me."  
With his head bowed he started his story. "We're losing the war against the Kett and still Efvra puts my brothers and sisters in danger to protect a useless old woman."  
"You took things into your own hands." She interjected.  
"I made the call he wouldn't." He told her firmly "The archon only wanted the Moshae... I thought if I gave her up." He exhaled heavily "I didn't know what the Kett were doing to my people."  
"You resent Efvra so the Archon used that against you." She did feel for him. The constant threat of war had never been an issue during her life in the milky way. But on some of her older friends or superior officers she saw it. Dogging them.  
"If Efvra was a better leader..." He huffed a great sigh "Doesn't matter I accept the consequences."  
Ryder chewed her lip "It's a hard position to be in. I wish I could say I haven't done rash things to protect my family. Efvra a hard ass but I'm sure the resistance will judge you fairly."  
"You hope.” he bit. 

Navpoint lodged firmly in her Omni tool they snuck out of Vhen’s prison and down to the slums. They passed the grumpy krogan that sat in the gate house and stood waiting for the Nomad to drop.  
“You know once we are out there, everything and everyone is going to want to kill us.” Jaal mutered dryly while SAM gave Ryder a heads up on the surroundings.  
“What you mean you aren't up for a little exercise.” Ryder clapped him on the shoulder as she walked passed to get to their vehicle.  
Drack chuckled low and deep as he climbed in behind Ryder. “I like your style kid.’  
Jaal sighed outnumbered “I feel like I should have stayed on the Tempest.”  
Ryder sniggered at her alien friends reluctance. She jammed the Nomad in gear turned hard on the wheel and floored it.  
They hit the track up to the north west and rumbled through the terrain of Kadara at speed.  
Coming wide around an outcrop of Cliffs the sun cast long rolling shadows down the road, showing off the warm hues of the grassess and the silvers of the rock. She drove down into a break in the rock, it looked like a river bed. Puddles of acid water gathered she made sure to miss them. Even the Nomads shields couldn't handle the corrosive nature of the water.  
“This place is suitable for an outpost Ryder.” SAM chimed in her ear. “Though the toxic water problem will have to be resolved.”  
“Really, SAM?” She snarked “I thought it would be nice to build an outpost on a acid puddle.”  
“There can't be any settlements here until Sloane agrees to it.” Drack added his voice of sense to the conversation.  
“What about the Charlatan?” Ryder piped up, serious for a minute. “The collective is gaining power, they have no love for how Sloane does things.” She had been impressed with some of the whispers she had heard as they had mulled about Kadara port. A slightly more “by the people for the people organization.”  
Ryder knew SAM knew what she was thinking. Which is why he vocalised his feelings.  
“We do not know the Charlatans identity. Sloane maybe our only option rather than dealing with an unknown quantity.” He paused. “Mr Vidal could offer insight.”  
“Your favorite.” Jaal jabbed.  
Drack just laughed.  
“Really? The both of you?” Ryder protested. “Alright then.” She turned to the Krogan she knew what Jaal thought. “Say what your going to say. Drack what's your thoughts.”  
“Not my problem.” He answered quickly  
“Thankyou.”  
“But...” He added just as quickly. “He's playing you. Question is for what?”  
“Well I guess it's time to keep my friends close and my handsome morally ambiguous smuggler friends closer.” She smirked. “You know, so I can find out what he's up to. For the good of the Initiative.”  
Drack shook his head “You’re sharp kid. Just don't cut yourself.”  
She swapped gears dropping the Nomad down into six wheels and climbed the hill up to two buildings on an outcrop of rocks. Her omni tool pinged directing her under the building. She pulled up in a hurry and they piled out. There were small signs of life. A few people still pottering about inside the buildings. Outcasts or not they didn't pay them much attention.  
“Found it!” She exclaimed excitedly.  
“That's a mess.” Drack told her bluntly.  
“The transponders power source is drained.” Jaal added  
“So let's juice it up turn it on and Gill can work his magic.” She added an extra convincing smile.  
Jaal looked it over “Once complete this should provide us with the Arcon’s location and in turn Meridian.”  
“Halfway there already.” If she didn't focus on the long and daunting task of infiltrating the Arcon’s ship it seemed easy enough.  
“I enjoy your optimism.” Jaal smiled at her but he wasn't convinced.  
They all made their way back to the Nomad. A strange combination of pleased that they were successful and reflective on how large the project was getting.  
Just as they were pulling away from the building Kalo buzzed over the Coms “Pathfinder we’ve just received notification that there's been a murder in Kadara port.”  
“Murder?” She repeated “Might be something to look into.”  
She heard Kallos sigh through the com and almost felt his eye roll. “Yes Lovely Planet, Hope we never leave.”  
They hot footed back to Kralla’s and just as Kallo said, a dead Angaran lay in a puddle of his own blood.  
“You’ve seen a dead body. Move along.” One of the outcast guards barked at her.  
SAM cut her off from listening to him. “If you would like Pathfinder I could provide an analysis of the deceased.”  
“Go ahead SAM.” She told him subtly to not arouse too much suspicion.  
“He is Angaran, with multiple lacerations on the face and abdomen.”  
A second guard joined them “Another body.” He huffed disapprovingly “I don't get paid enough for this shit.”  
Ryders ears pricked up. “Wait there's been more than one?”  
“Seven by my count.” He answered. “But thats all I know.” He added the last part so fast Ryder debated if that really was all he knew. Either way she wasn't interrogating him outside a bar.  
“Perhaps Mr Vidal would have more information.” SAM added.  
“All paths lead to Reyes Vidal at the moment don't they.” She observed.  
“Is this a problem Ryder?”  
Ryder doubted that there was humour ment in that sentence. Yet SAM could Read her vitals, anticipate her thought. He may as well just be able to read her mind. All things that made a simple sentence like that far more nuanced that SAM could imagine.

Ryder entered the Tartarus. Security bars protected the bartender. A Red glow radiated everywhere. She was reminded of Omega. Kralla’s seemed charming in comparison.  
Her eyes and SAM scanned all the patron faster than they could noticed trying to get a lay of who was regular and who may be a problem later.  
She asked for Reyes at the bar and the young man pointed her up the stairs to a private room.

“... leave the bottle.’  
She opened the large door into the plain room to catch Reyes finishing up a conversation.  
He stopped almost instantly and smiled. “Ryder.” He exclaimed standing to greet her. She had to admit it had been a long time since any one was pleased to see her.  
“I'm glad you’re here. I'm sure you have heard about the murders.”  
She signed and her smile got a little thin lipped, he was happy to see her because he had a job for her.  
“There's a fresh body outside of Kralla’s.” She told him. “Some of the locals say its the Charlatans work.”  
He shook his head “I don't buy it. The Charlatan is discrete, careful. Whoever did this wanted to be found.”  
“So they are making a statement.”  
“But to who.” He asked  
Ryder raised an eyebrow. “Could just be a symptom of a pirate run town.”  
“Killings are to systematic.” Reyes said frowning. “If i was a betting man, and I am. I’d say it was the Roekaar.”  
Ryder straightened up and crossed her arms. She had bumped in to the Roekaar on Havaarl briefly, and every time they really didn't like her. “Why would the Roekaar be here?”  
“Kadara is Angaran built, and before Sloane Angaran run. I think the Roekaar came here looking for new recruits and things go out of hand.”  
She signed heavily. “Yeah that would piss them off.”  
Reyes continued “Problem is I’ve got not proof, and the Resistance doesn't want to antagonise the Roekaar.”  
“So that's where I come in?” She interjected.  
He laughed quickly “I need that fancy AI of yours to scan for evidence that could implicate the Roekaar.” He looked at her earnestly. “People are scared Ryder, this is your opportunity to win friends in Kadara port.”  
“You don’t have to lay it on so thick, but it does sounds like I’m integral to your plan.”  
“SAM is integral. You are a bonus.”  
She shook her head trying to play coy. “I haven’t agreed to help you yet.”  
“I feel good about my chances.” He rested weight on his back foot. Watching how she reacted Ryder was stubborn but willing to chance a few off the books things if the payout for the initiative was worth it, she was good, she was honest, he had heard that himself from Sloanes men. But she also liked to humour him he had learned so much so far which gave him an advantage he had to be careful with.  
Ryder rolled her eyes and gave him the eyebrow lift to continue.  
“One of the crime scenes isn't far. Give me a call when you get there.”  
Her teammates took that as their cue to leave, leaving Ryder to nod slowly and turn.  
Reyes caught her hand. “One day you’ll come down here for something other than work yes?”  
“You still owe me that drink.” She reminded him before adding wearily “but turns out there's more than one problem on pirate planet.”  
“Maybe I need to reign in a few of my friends then?”  
She humoured him with a chuckle “I’ll take care of these murders and see how we go.”  
“I’ll leave the light on.” he winked and watched her leave, shaking her head.

Piling back into the tin can of a Nomad, She followed the nav point with only small regard for what else lay on the road.  
She pulled up to an abandoned building and was greeted at the door by the slow seap of what she assumed was blood from under the door.  
“I’m at the crime scene.” She said through the com system to Reyes.  
“Great I've got intel on our dead guy.” He spoke as she opened the door and carefully navigated the pool and footprints. Habit required her not to disturb the crime scene. Even though she was going to be the only investigator.  
“Krogan male, went by the name Zear. HIs frontal plate was pried off before he was shot to death.”  
She saw the body and could, without looking too hard corroborate his findings. She sucked in air against her teeth “Shit, poor bastard.”  
“This cannot go un-punnished.” Jaal muttered behind her.  
“Do your scanning thing. Look for anything that might lead us to the killer.” Reyes prompted her.  
“There’s a lot of footprints.” She stammered. “Looks like three. An ambush.”  
“Fits the Roekaar profile.” He added.  
“Angaran blood..” Ryder called out. “He must have hurt one, there's some blood here.”  
“Ryder DNA does not prove political affiliation.” SAM told her.  
Searched around the room felt a little wrong.  
“You sound like your having a problem with this? Reyes queried softly.  
“Yeah I am. Shot in the back and tortured. Not cool. You give someone a chance, it's only fair.” She said sternly.  
“Even if they could beat you.” He asked  
“You don't pick fights you can't win.” She was adamant.  
“You pick a lot of fights kid?” Drak grumbled butting in on their conversation.  
“Seen me loose one yet?” She almost laughed at her own hubris  
He huffed “Tell me how that plan is working in a thousand years.”  
She stuck her tongue out at him. “Yeah yeah old man. I hear you. Look I’ll kiss the first person to beat me.” But she still didn't like the idea of compromising her morals.  
Something glinted in the light and derailed her train of thought. She walked out the door and to the supply crates by the front door.  
“A knife.” She exclaimed. “Killer must have dropped it during the getaway. It has something carved in the blade.  
Jaal stepped forward to translate. “A home filled with strangers becomes a prison.” These are Aksuul’s words.”  
Ryder sighed and chewed the inside of her lip. “They really just aren't going to like us are they?”  
SAM cut off her dejected thinking “This inscription with the DNA and the footprints supports the theory proposed by Mr Vidal Pathfinder.”  
“Let's pay our Local Roekaar a visit.” Reyes chimed in on cue.  
“You know where they are?” She asked him. Getting back to business.  
“I wasn't sitting on my ass this whole time. I’m looking at the place right now.” He told her.  
“Hold position. Send me the coordinates. I’m putting an end to this.” She barked the order.  
“Yes ma’am.” He snapped back.  
She tapped the top of the Nomad, the squad had returned and hopped in during her conversation.  
“Just don't do anything rash until I get there.” She said quietly. “Please Reyes.”  
She could hear his laughter through the com. “I will save my stupidity for your arrival.”

The Roekaar had a cave in amongst a large string of caves. If she hadn't been given the nav point she would have thought it was nothing more than a smugglers den, or a hole to hide one of the other friendly Kadaran critters.  
“You think Vidals still here?” Drack asked standing next to her as they walked in.  
“He should be here.” She mumbled. “He did say he would wait.”  
Jaal pulled up the rear. “You like him.” He said planning behind her.  
“That's not…” She was cut off before she could defend herself.  
“DONT MOVE.” Three heavily armed Roekaar surrounded them.  
“We’re we too loud?” She snarked.  
“Shut up. Farah will deal with you.” He barked.  
They were walked down stairs further into cave. Angaran soldiers trained, heaily. The sound of fists heating armour and hand to hand combat echoed throguh the cave to them. Their entrance looked to be the only exit and other guards came in behind them.  
A female Angaran Ryder presumed was Farah approached.  
“I don't need to tell you what happens next?” She asked, voice smug and strong.  
“You’re going to try kill me and my friends. I’ve got a few questions first…” She said her hands held up in a defencive position.  
“You’ll bleed like the others.” Farah pulled a replica of the knife Left at Zear’s pace.  
“So it's true.” Ryder exclaimed “You murdered innocent people.”  
Farah growled “Invaders and sympathisers are not innocent. I will protect my home.”  
“Don't let hate poison you. We can co-exist.”  
“Like here on Kadara?’ Farah asked rhetorically. “Sloane lies to my people and uses them for power.”  
“If there is one thing I’m not, its Sloane.” Ryder retorted.  
“You’re all the same.” She yelled and lunged.  
A gun went off behind Ryder, the knife in Farah’s hand bounced away from her.  
“Not so fast.” Reyes interrupted rifle in hand.  
“You’re late.’ Ryder complained.  
“I've got a good reason. You see in 3… 2… 1…”  
An explosion ripped through the hideout taking out a portion of the Roekaar defences.  
“Still mad?” He asked.  
“Don't just stand there” Farah Barked “ Kill them.” 

Ryder used her biotic charge to knock Farah to the ground before she could shout any more complicated orders. Her side pistol had been loosened in its holster since before they were taken into custody, so as she finished her maneuver her hand naturally went to it, pulled it, and shot the two soldiers to her immediate left as Drack and Jaal covered the center. Reyes found cover behind one of the training modules and engaged a couple of the snipers at the furthest end of the room.  
Farah rose again lunging at Ryder who she thought was too engaged in distant enemies to notice her lunge.  
Ryders attack didn't stop. With movements like water. She danced away from Farah’s attack while still whittling down shields of other enemies and even getting some kill shots out. Farah was becoming infuriated both at Ryders ability to dodge all her attacks, and the fact she appeared to be ignoring every moment.  
Finally Farah screamed, throwing herself in a flurry of legs knife and fists thrown at Ryder.  
Seeing that Drack had destroyed the sniper to the right and Reyes and Jaal were closing in on the sniper to the left, Ryder finally gave her assailant the attention she requested and locked eyes with the leader of this faction of Roekaar.  
“This could have gone so much better for all of us.” Ryder said mournfully. Farah’s knife came down, Ryder parried it, turned it towards the Angaran and let her drive it home into her flesh. She gurgled in response and collapsed into a heap at her feet.  
Easing the tension out of her shoulders Ryder’s bones cracked and crunched. She stretched and shook the battle off her. Leaving it where Farah fell.  
Some loose tech caught her eye. Data pads and the likes, she picked up one and flicked through it, then the next.  
“You’re right.” She called out to Reyes “These logs prove they came from recruits then started killing locals.”  
“And now they’re dead. Don't you love a happy ending?” He replied following her up the stairs to  
he exit.  
He pulled up level with her at the top of the stairs, making sure her colleges had continued on.  
“The streets of Kadara are safe again.” He told her. “You did good Ryder.”  
She turned to his words, she was trying to place the tone. She hadn't heard him use it. He was impressed, thankful, it was an honest omission.  
“Dont worry. I’ll let all he important people know who to thank.”  
She nodded, they were close in the closed hall. “We make a good team.” She liked working with him. There was something that reminded her of the Milky way, something of home in him that she liked. She wasn't the best Alliance soldier but she had liked the job.  
“Careful I’ll start thinking you like me.” He added coyly.  
Her eyes wandered for a split second while she mulled over her words. “Would that be so bad?”  
He let out a short laugh of someone who was holding their breath. “Depends.” He said trying to take back control of the conversation. “Don't be a stranger Pathfinder.”  
“I won't.” She called out after him “You’ll see me tonight. That drink remember.”

Lingering a moment longer at the bar Reyes farewelled a client. Information of dead drops and untraceable accounts locked in his mind, and backed up on his Omni tool.  
The whole bar hushed, a rare occurrence in the slums. He looked up the main entrance in front of him, the doors revealing Ryder. Jeans and leather, she almost looked like she fit in. Clothed in black and purple, a digital scramble tattoo crawling up her right jaw. Pity her upstanding reputation preceded her.  
She saw him and smiled. "Just the man I was looking for." Her voice carried through the club.  
He left his spot to meet her half way. "I hope this is the social visit you promised."  
"I promised you nothing smooth talker. You owe me." She flicked his chest walked past him to a corner seat where she could see the whole bar. "I'm here to collect and I hope your tab is large."  
"A gentleman never discusses the size of his tab."  
Cocking a brow she responded "Good thing you're no gentleman."  
He chuckled, he liked the banter. The back and forth they had a little sharp, a little cheeky, a little flirty.  
He retrieved a drink for them each and sat to her left.  
"I must admit I was sceptical to whether you would take my offer. Let alone by yourself. "  
"I'd hardly say I’m alone." She told him. "The whole crew is practically with in screaming distance. And there's Sam"  
"Sam? The AI? Can't say I would have signed up for that."  
"I didn't, well not entirely." She sighed "Sam saved my life when Dad died."  
He paused, "I am sorry for your loss. That was recently no?"  
"A month or 2 ago?" She answered ."I don't even know what day of the week it is. Not long enough that's for sure." She slapped her legs and sat up. "I'm sorry this is depressing, It's not what I'm here for."  
“Why are you here? You can't say it's just for the drink." He asked “It's not that good.”  
Ryder leaned back, stretching her legs before propping them up under the table and turning to Reyes.  
"On that big ship in the sky.” she began head resting on the top of the seat. “I'm Pathfinder, the leader, and when the shit hits the fan they all look at me with their big hopeful eyes thinking I'm going to fix it."  
He nodded not entirely sure where she was going. "You on the other hand Mr Vidal laughed at me, then found a work around. That is beyond refreshing."  
"You find me refreshing?" The statement was open-ended and taunted him.  
"I find you..." She stopped "Hold that thought."  
She had been eyeing a Turian and Krogan arguing at the bar. The Krogan was still armed, more subtly than normal, but dangerous with as much liquor in him as he had. She had been a peacekeeper long enough to know when a fight was brewing.  
Reyes had noticed he wasn't what her attention was on for some time.  
In fact she had positioned herself in such a way she could have seen most of the bar from her vantage point and she had been monitoring it between their banter. He had known mercenaries like that. Soldiers that could never just walk into a crowded room. Threat assessment and danger minimisation was next to breathing as the most natural thing they did.  
She walked between the two her steps slow her posture unassuming and nonthreatening. She was playing the small human card, a small friend asking the big strong aliens to not make a mess. It was hard to hear what she said to each of them. He imagined the words “friend and buddy.” were in the mix there as she patted each of them on the shoulder.  
He thought for a second that may have been it, but the Krogan growled leaping back of his stool drawing his gun.  
Her movements were so fast and smooth he wondered how many bar fights she had been in. Nothing surprised him after witnessing the fight with Farah earlier. She made the movements look effortless, in turn each attack was sharp and brutal. Rendered quickly to try and deter everyone from instigating another move.  
As the Krogan’s gun came up she struck his carry arm, and in a circular motion disarmed him. The Turian moved just after, giving her a split second from finishing with the Krogan to deal with him. She kicked his bar stool tangling his legs and sending him into the bar.  
The Krogan tried again, this time the bar saw her biotics flair and she charged him with a biotic headbutt sending him reeling to the floor. She picked up the weapons and passed them to the bar keep.  
She returned to the table. "Who brings a gun to fist fight?" She asked rhetorically, sitting rubbing the sore spot on her head.  
"I really cannot take you any where can I?" Reyes tutted,  
"Nope."  
He sighed, not unkindly but it a caring manor. "Your face is going to be bluer than an Asari’s ass in the morning. Hang on." He made a short trip to the bar and back returning with a towel and some ice. He lifted her chin with two fingers and placed the ice on the spot.  
"You worried blues not mycolour?"  
"I happen to like your face just the way it is."  
They fell into a gentle silence. Ice on her forehead easing the bruise, her hands wrapped around her drink sipping it. She was leaning into his hand.  
Since taking over her father's position as Pathfinder she had noticed how formal her human friends had become. No one touched her, shook her hand, punched her on the arm, no one even sat close like they did when they were all the same rank. She felt like lone pillar no longer connected to anything. Adrift.  
"Are you always on duty?" He asked softly.  
"Pathfinder first, person second." she uttered almost serenely as she sat there, calmer than she had been in a while.  
He frowned, a sollom statement for one that seemed so at peace with her lot. He was worried she couldn't separate duty from self, because his business often conflicted with her duty.  
He took the ice away for a moment sat it on the table left hand lingering on her cheek.  
"Should we perhaps get out of here." He suggested. "I feel I have an obligation to protect my friends business."  
"I didn't break anything." She protested.  
"Only their dignity" He said.  
"Alright take me away." 

Walking up the stairs and out to the second level of Kadara slums they lingered overlooking the large gates keeping the wild life out.  
"The Nexus must have been hell if the exiles thought this was better." She muttered, even in the late evening the heat radiated up from the ground and the lakes shimmered toxic colours.  
"It was ..." He paused, the thought of the rationing, how they were slowly starving while working hard to bail out a sinking ship. Following bureaucratic pencil pushers directives, waiting just waiting for someone to stand up, to be allowed to stand up and lead them.  
"... Free. The prospect of being able to try to make it on our own was better. Better than what the Initiative had become. "  
The geyser squirted up rank water to their right, as it did from time to time. Reyes had grown used to it. Just like he had grown accustomed to not touching water on the ground. In such a short time so many foreign things became normal.  
She nodded to herself. "Once I fire up those vaults it will be better. I mean it will still smell like shit and the water won't taste great for the next 100 years but it won't kill you."  
"Why? Would you do this for us?" He asked perplexed. Kadara was not home to people who did things out of the good of their hearts.  
"You're still our people." She told him, he could See the passion in her eyes the same that had been Jien Garsons eyes as she fed them all the pitch. He wondered if all the Ryders believed it, her father included, or if fate had seen the promise it her. "The Initiative failed everyone here, There are people who just wanted to eat. Amongst the criminals there are people who just want to survive."  
"And which one am I?” normally he wouldn't ask, he wouldn't have to, people tended to think he was what he showed them. Her thoughts on the matter intrigued him, and mattered.  
Ryder chewed the words over in her head. It was a simple enough question if he was a simpler character. "I don't know.” she answered finally “ Who you were is quite obviously not who you are today, or who you'll be two days from now." It wasn't far from the truth, she didn't lie but she didn't feel it was time to tell him what she thought.  
"And here I thought you had me all figured out."  
"I have enough figured out." She nodded with a bite of her lower lip and bumped his shoulder with her own "If I didn't I wouldn't be here." They smiled at one another leaning on the railing shoulder to shoulder, looking past the slum gates and out to Kadara itself.

"Human!?" A deep Krogan voice barked disturbing their moment.  
"Pathfinder." She corrected him lazily turning to face him. Keepin her posture relaxed unfazed by his interuption. She didnt want him to know there was a dull ache righ through her head, and she’d be a little hazy if he wanted a rematch.  
"You were impressive." He was gruff and old. Not as old as Drack, but of the age where Krogan don't expect much from humans.  
"Thank you.” she answered and nodded signing to his head “Is your face ok?"  
He guffawed "Your heads pretty hard for a squishy human."  
She rubbed the bump "I do wish it was a little harder."  
He closed the gap between them and clapped her on the shoulder, No longer a threat. Still a little drunk. "If you need a Krogan in battle. You bring me! Your enemies must be impressive."  
"You don't know the half of it." She laughed "It would be an honour."  
Allies came in all shape and sizes to Ryder she was never one to look a gift Krogan in the mouth.  
The old man looked Reyes up and down before nodding to himself. “Good luck.” he told him before shuffling off. 

"This happen often?" Reyes asked returning to her side.  
She chuckled softly and shook her head, leaving his question open and her response ambiguous. He got the feeling it was often enough.  
He gestured to the rest of the slums "Shall I show you around? I have a small errand to run."  
"Am I going to be an accessory to anything?" She glared playfully.  
It was his turn to laugh and not answer. She took his lead any way and walked side by side along the path made of scrap. The second level of the slums was ingenious suspended containers from the ceiling of the cavern made for accommodation that was easily missed in the general moving about, making it safe and hard to reach. It also meant Ryder was coming to grips with how many people were packed into such a small space.  
He stopped them abruptly. "If you wait here you will be an accessory to nothing."  
She nodded, and as he turned to the container SAM alerted her to a problem.  
"Ryder, Mr Vidal appears to be trading some of the stolen Nexus medical supplies."  
Ryder rolled her eyes and audibly groaned. "Son of a bitch. Can we listen in?"  
"Amplifying"  
After a bit of fine tuning, the voices rattled around in her head a little like she was hearing them from the bottom of a tin can.  
"How are they doing?" It was Reyes speaking he sounded concerned. She knew there was an ex employee of Sloane’s down there. She had heard of a drug running rampant around the slums wondered if his practice was one of the few places that people could go for help.  
"Not well." The other person sighed she didn't realise how much weight could be conveyed in two world.  
"Bio scans read for Doctor Nakamoto." SAM added information as the conversation played out.  
"Those two might not even survive the night. Your delivery will make it easier for them, whatever happens."  
"Is there something I can do?" Reyes asked.  
"Get my formula back from Dr Farenth. That would steam the flow while I create a counter agent."  
"I'll look into it." Reyes sounded like a mob boss from the old vids. The kind of guy that does nothing for free and someone you didn't want to owe a favour too.  
"Thank you." The doctor paused. "What do I owe you."  
There was a silence between them.  
"Consider this my investment into the good of Kadara." A statement that shocked Dr Nakamoto and relieved Ryder  
"It appears Mr Vidal is supplying the local doctor with supplies, for free."  
"I heard SAM. It's makes things interesting."  
As Reyes returned he knew she had heard, she looked almost guilty. "I take it you heard that."  
"I did." She confirmed.  
"Well." He met her gaze something they hadn't done since they first met. His future was in her hands, Tann would no doubt love to see him behind bars. "Pathfinder first?"  
"I heard all of it." She breathed heavily and rubbed her hands over her face. "Tann would give me such a lecture if he knew, but I don't think I should put any of tonight on a report."  
He took her hand. "If you tell him I would like to watch."  
Chewing her lip for a moment looking at this man that everyone thought was a scoundrel, she didn't want him to think that she was the long arm of the law. What was the law in this land? Any law made by the collective or Sloane could be argued to be just as valid as the laws of the Initiative. They were all rules made by flawed individuals to benefit their own group. She was a Pathfinder, her job was to find a place for humanity in a hostile environment and she felt she wasn't in the best place to judge unless it was a danger to that objective.  
"You know I'm not ..." She paused trying to find the words "I'm not as good as you all think I am."  
He raised an eyebrow "Have some red in your ledger?"  
"Yeah." She offered no more information than that. She smiled a strange half smile of one person trying to reassure another. 

The slums under of the mountain in Kadara were not large, and yet it took them almost an hour of idoly walking shoulder to shoulder hand in hand to get to the lift out.  
For once he was not sure what to say.  
"You know." She started for him. "You’re a good guy. Shady and a little weird but I think you're alright.  
She started the lift motor and it began to move with our her with a jolt.  
"Thank you." He said a shocked by her omission.  
She kissed his cheek "We should do it again"  
She laughed at his smirk growing unmistakably across his face and easily bounded up to grab the bottom of the lift and pull herself up before she slipped through the shaft into the port.  
He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his right hand exhaling sharply.  
"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old acquaintance of Reyes stirs up trouble, and Ryder is worried her past will taint how her future relationship will go.  
> Ryder also Has a crisis of confidence and confides in Reyes.

“What the Hell happened to you!” Peebe exclaimed as Ryder entered the Tempest.  
“What do you mean?” She asked.  
“Your face is going about 4 shades of blue right now. I thought you were on a date.” Peebe put her hands on her hips playfully accusing Ryder as they moved further into the ship.  
“I Head butted a Krogan and slamed his buddy Turian’s face into the bar.” Ryder told her  
“Sounds like a date to me.” Drack grumbled as he continued passed them and down to the kitchen.  
“Do you need to see Lexi?” Vetra asked looking up from the consol. “You do look a little flustered.”  
“And your eyes are all big and dilated.” Peebe added.  
“Those aren't always symptoms of a bad thing.” Suvi told them wryly. Ryder couldn’t believed the one time she picked to come home every one was out and about.  
“Yeah I’m going to bed.” Ryder said hands up. She wasn't going to get caught in that conversation and she was going to get enough shit in the morning.  
She left Suvi to explain the eccentricities of human physiology to her alien friends.

Keema was used to Reye’s intrusions. You could always tell how good the day had been by how loud the intrusion was. To day was good, there was a clatter of glasses and she heard two hit the table.  
She came in as he spread himself out on his usual chair.  
A smile, not a coy smirk plastered on his face like he had forgotten about it.  
“Reyes, Darling you’re positively glowing. Weren't you meeting the Pathfinder tonight?” She asked taking the drink and the seat across from him.  
His eyebrows confirmed as much while he sipped from his glass.  
“Oh my!” She exclaimed. “You’re smitten. Was she that good?”  
He rolled his eyes “We didn't sleep together.”  
“That's not like you.”  
He shook his head still unsure of the events exactly himself. “She picked a fight with a Krogan and a Turian, and now she has two impressive mercenaries at her disposal.” He laughed embarrassed about the next one. “She caught me doing a deal with stolen Nexus goods.”  
“And?” Keema pressed.  
“She let me off.”  
She chuckled “And now she has Reyes Vidal in her pocket. She is going to be very difficult if we end up on the wrong side of her.””  
“We won't.” He said quietly.  
“Oh? Are you going to pursue her?” Keema’s alien features twitched in a very human and sly way.  
“Don't make this sound like business.” He snapped darkly.  
“But it is, because we need her.” She told him as pragmatically as she could. “If she is as smitten with you as you are with her. It could be the smoke screen to let us get away with this.”  
He took a longer sip at his drink.  
“The other option is cut her loose.”  
He coughed drink catching in his throat.  
“Did you read her personal file from your Alliance. I sent it to you.”  
He shook his head, he had received her message before she arrived for the night. He had to admit he had been tempted, and after her omission the little blinking light on his omni tool reminding him it was still there was even harder to resist, but he did resist.  
“You should.” Keema took a long drag on her smoke and exhaled the cloud just as slowly. She watched his face change at her unsolicited advice she had to make him understand her fears. The information she had acquired began with recommendations, commendations and generally glowing reviews of conduct and skill. Then there came a heavily redacted portion which through scant information she made out was to do with the death of a superior officer.  
Things from there on became sparse, information thin, eventually Ryder’s whole family differed from the Alliance to the Initiative. The only thing she could liken that to in her experience was the shift from Resistance to Roekaar. Even Aksuul was once a good student of the Moshae.  
“You are putting your head in an Abyssals mouth and expecting it not to bite it off.”  
“Ryder's different she's…” He paused thinking an appropriate descriptor.  
“Good?” Keema cut him off. “So how do you think she's going to take it when you tell her that you’re going to usurp Sloane."  
His teeth clenched.  
“Or in turn, you don't tell her and she finds out when we take over Kadara port.” She sighed, the Roekaar had fallen surprisingly easy to Ryders team, there was plenty of other things Ryder could do for them. “I don't deny how much easier this has been, but when the cards fall she doesn't seem the type to walk away. More like shoot you in the head.”  
If anything could get Reyes’ attention it was a threat to his own skin. He sat up.  
“Do you really think so?”  
“I think if your questioning it, this isn't as a sure a thing as you thought.” she challenged him.  
“Shit.” He swore putting his drink down.  
“Kadara needs us to do this.” She said earnestly. “Is she worth the port? Or do you think, she will understand the gravity of the situation.”  
“She's worth more than the port.” He muttered in protest “but Sloane is more than just Kadara. Sloanes a war we cant afford to start let alone lose.”  
Keema puffed on her smoke some more filling her side of the room with a dusky haze. “You know you could practically buy a girlfriend if we pull this off.”  
He was going to say something derogatory but his Omni tool alerted him to a new message. “Shit.” He reiterated.  
Keema’s ears pricked up. “What is it?”  
“Zia is messing with our business.”  
“And How is Zia?” Her devilish smile made her point.  
“I have fix this.” He frowned and got up. “There may be more Ryder in our future yet.” He said as he stormed out of the room.  
“You’ll have to let me meet this Ryder then.” Keema called behind him. 

Ryder hadn't caught a sunrise in days she had sunsets aplenty flying in in the middle of the day or afternoon. Flying out to another day on a neighbouring planet.  
“Back to Kadara?” Suvi asked.  
“We have a vault to fix, out casts to chase…” her sentence didn't finish as Kallo cut her off.  
“Reyes Vidal has a message for you.”  
“...And errands to run.” she finished rolling her eyes.  
“You don't think it's a romantic call?” Suvi asked her, teasing her subtly about the night before.  
“Aren't you supposed to wait 3 days or something? No I'll take it up stairs.”  
As she walked SAM spoke to her on their private Chanel. “Someone has accessed the Nexus mainfraime and retrieved your Alliance service records.”  
“Someone SAM? From where.” She slowed her steps,  
“Kadara, Outcast HQ.”  
Ryder said nothing, Sloane didn't seem to be the type to care about past digressions.  
“The Outcast HQ terminals are easily accessible by anyone passing through.” Again it seemed like SAM could pre empt her thoughts. Though his attempt to quell her paranoia only fueled it.  
“Yeah SAM I know.” She was trying to not jump to conclusions. It could have been Kaetus, Sloane’s second or any other of her delegation who actually thought to keep tabs on what could be a danger to Sloanes throne. The likelihood of Reye’s curiosity was greater. She had let slip a smallest tidbit about her past so unlike the rest he knew there was something to look for. She sighed heavily she just wished he would have asked her first.  
The image was grainy as usual. Holographic calls were ary at best like talking to ghosts.  
“Hey.” She said informally  
“Ryder, perfect timing.” The blue shape that looked like Reyes smiled at her. “I have a favour to ask.”  
She crossed her arms. That small sentence didn't help her feelings. “Go on.”  
“A business rival Zia Cordier lifted cargo I was moving for a client.”  
“And you want my help getting it back.” She replied flatly.  
He was surprised at her frosty reception after last night he thought he may have gotten a few pleasantries. “We worked so well with the Roekaar job, I thought you'd be willing.”  
He couldn't make out fine details of her face. Vid calls were never that precise but her could remember the way she flexed the muscles in her jaw when she was thinking. Her posture relaxed and he wasn't sure if her stoic stair softened as well or if he was imagining it.  
“I'll do it for a prince.” it was his game, keeping tabs of favours, but she could play it too. If he or someone close to him was stealing information from her she had to let them know she could play their game.  
He was taken back, Never once had she talked currency with him. “I can offer a 60/40 split.”  
“I don't want your credits.”  
He laughed but only because that sentence could mean so many things. “Zia drinks at Krall’s, meet me there.”  
She nodded in conformation and the line went dark. Stepping back she sat for a second.  
“You are less inclined to help Mr Vidal today.” SAM asked.  
“Im not less inclined, I'm just worried about what is expected of me.” She took a deep breath and looked over the couches and out the large windows to Kadara port. “You know my service history?” She asked SAM.  
“I do. I also have shared in your fathers feelings of the situation.”  
“Really?” She managed a small breathy laugh. She had never talked to her father about it. It was one thing he didn't swoop in and try fix. She assumed he tried to forget about it.  
“He was immensely proud of your actions.”  
Startled Ryder open and shut her mouth a few times. “well old dad could be called a defector.” she said finally not believing SAMs words but also knowing he wouldn't lie.  
SAM paused for a moment “I do not understand your statement”  
“I mean he and the Alliance didn't see eye to eye on every subject.” It was the case of the law was not always right. Coupled with those enforcing the laws not always being just. The Alliance followed the line of the law. It had to, military fell apart without strict rules. Ryder and her father did not always agree to follow those rules.  
“You feel his views on what happened are not objective.” SAM clarified.  
She took a deep breath and ran her tongue round her teeth. “I got a reputation, nearing the end of my service, before the Initiative, for finishing Fights. If you expected escalation you sent Cujo.” She chewed her thumb nail absentmindedly.  
“Your call sign is a reference to a ancient horror novel about a dog, and this is a problem?”  
“They are calling me a mad dog. They used me like the council used the Krogan.” She bit.  
“Surly being efficient is a complement.” SAM pressed.  
“but being a Tool is dehumanising.”  
“And .” SAM continued formulating a hypothesis. “Your concern is if Mr Vidal had access to your file he now sees you as they did.”  
She exhaled, he had hit the nail on the head. She had done a lot of work for Reyes, and she suspected part of the reason why their romance had settled at long glances and flirtatious banter for the moment was because they would be working together for the foreseeable future. During that time though as much as she could she had hoped he could see her as something other than a Pathfinder, or a tool to clean up violent messe’s. She had hoped he didn't see the Pathfinder first.  
“I better head down.”

Shaking off the paranoia she walked from the docking bay through the doors to Kralla’s. Conversations were quiet, harsh whispers. A few eyes looked her way. There was a sense of something brewing.  
Reyes was already there. Leaning on the bar with a drink. Despite the weight on her chest from doubt, she couldn't resist.  
“You look like your waiting for some one?”  
“Hey.” He said turning and smiling. “That's my line.”  
For the moment at least, while he could look at her and smile like that. She doubted him less.  
Umi sounded disgruntled at their display, “You want a drink or a room?”  
Reyes lazily looked over to to Umi. “Information actually.”  
She chuckled. “That will cost you more than round of drinks.”  
“My friend is good for it.” Reyes confirmed.  
Ryder rolled her eyes. “That's two you’ll owe me.”  
“You’re one person I’ll happily owe something.”  
Umi audibly groaned “What do you want to know?”  
“Zia Cordier she been around her recently?” He asked.  
“You mean your Ex? Yeah she was here.”  
Ryder licked her lips and raised a brow curiously. “Ex as in girlfriend?”  
“Girlfriend‘s such a strong word.” He stammered. “We had drinks occasionally.” He coughed and looked back at Umi. “So she was here?”  
“Yeah.” She crossed her arms and looked at them both. “She met with a salarian shify guy, never seen him before. Maybe it was the Charlatan.”  
Reyes sighed his face a wash of interesting expression. “Anything's possible. You overhear the conversation.”  
“They were planning to meet someone at spirits ledge.  
He tapped the table. “Thanks Umi.”  
“What ever. You didn't hear it from me.”  
As Reyes turned to leave the club Ryder came forward. “Initiative has to be good for something.” She said using her omni tool to hand over credits.  
“I think that's more you than Initiative.”  
Ryder smiled at least money warmed her.  
“Thank you Umi.”  
She joined the Reyes standing outside Krallas.  
“If you check the meeting spot I'll follow the collective lead. Doubt Zia was meeting the Charlatan but you never know.”  
Ryder surveyed the area she flexed her hands linked them together and put them behind her head. “Is this about getting you cargo back or one upping an ex?” She tilted her whole body to ask him the question.  
“Why Ryder are you jealous?”  
“Just answer the question.” Arms dropped and she fixed him with the cold look from earlier. There was something tired in her actions, he racked his brains between their date and right now something changed.  
“It's about the cargo.” He told her in as honestly as he could he reached out and touched her arm giving it a squeeze. She looked down at it. Feeling the electricity from that small gesture.  
“I’ll work my contacts. Give me a call when you get to the meeting spot.”

The spot was empty when they arrived.  
“I guess we missed the meeting.” Vetra said sliding out of the door behind Ryder.  
“Maybe something was left behind?” Ryder mused. “Anything would be helpful at the moment.”  
Vetra pointed to a computer tucked into the side of a rock cluster “You think like a dead drop?” She tapped a few buttons. “Maybe this will get you inside.”  
They all heard something. “Did it work?” Ryder asked .  
Drak waved her over, the noise they had heard was rock shifting.  
She called it in to Reyes “i found a data pad with what looks like a Nav point.”  
“Must be were Zia’s hiding the cargo probably left behind for the buyer.”  
The hairs on the back of Ryders neck where standing up. “Did you find anything on your end.”  
“The salarian is a fence. No direct connection to the collective. My guess is Zia met him to find potential buyers. Let's follow up on those coordinates. I’ll meet you there.”  
“Reyes wait I…” but Ryder stopped as she realised she was talking to dead air. The breath she was going to use to speak caught in her cheeks and she blew it out while smacking her fist into the flat of her hand. “Think this is a Trap.” She said to herself.  
“This is such a trap.” Vetra confirmed. “Not even a complex trap.”  
“Let's go save the damsel in distress.”  
He had to know it was a trap. Reyes wasnt that stupid, he had to know and that's why he wanted her there. This Zia would have Thugs, and he needed his own little mini army to sort it out.  
Her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter with each passing thought. Her foot getting heavier on the gas.  
“Looks like someone beat us in side.” Drack alerted them from the back seat. “You might want to hurry.”  
Bounding out of the Nomad and up the ramp she expected to be late. And yet the room was devoid of people.  
“Its Empty.” Reyes said standing from the cashe he was looking through.  
“That's what I was trying to say, this is just a ploy to get you here.” She sighed, exasperated.  
He frowned. “You mean there was never any cargo.”  
They heard steps come from a side door. “Bravo.” A heavily accented woman complimented them sarcastically. “I knew you'd figure it out eventually.”  
“Zia.” Reyes exclaimed.  
“You could never resist a big payout.” She smirked.  
“What can I say.” He shrugged “I'm a greedy man.”  
“That's why you don't have any friends.” She bit. “You’re selfish.”  
While Reyes didn't seem to perturbed by her slander it struck Ryder as unusually cruel.  
“Hey.” She said her mouth answering before her brain told her better. “He’s a better man than you think.”  
Zia Chuckled at her. “Oh honey you have no idea how wrong you are.” She smirked. “But you will.”  
“Leave her out of this.” He snapped.  
Zia crackle sadistically. “Oh you must really like this one Reyes.”  
“Cut the shit.” He growled. “What's this about.”  
She put a hand on her hip. “You’ve been taking all the good jobs in Kadara. It's gotten more than my attention.”  
“So what.” He interrupted her monologuing. “The local smuggling union got together and decided to take me down?”  
“Something like that.” She smirked.  
While Zia and Reyes had their back and forth Ryder hand given subtle orders to Vetra and Drack to fan out wide. She had loosened the guns at her hip. These were after all thieves and thugs. Not soldiers.  
Before Reyes could say any more Ryder put her hand on his chest. “Why don't you let me do what you brought me here for.”  
Ryder’s strength had never something that Reyes had thought about. She had impressed him the night before but it seemed so easy he never thought about what had to be hiding under that armour to do it. Everything she did, she did so effortlessly. That hand held him back with all that effortless strength, This was what Keema was talking about. If she had a mind to turn on them there wouldn't be anything he could do to stop her.  
Ryder stepped forward.  
“Zia.” she squared off against her, trying to emphasise that fact that this would be her only warning. “You want to leave now.” Her voice was soft but firm.  
“Really? You and your two friends are going to stop all of us?” Zia taunted.  
“I am going to stop all of you.” Ryder told her. “My friends are here for the clean up.”  
It was enough of a threat to put her on edge. Reye’s was good a picking allies she didnt want to give these one enough time to see how good they were. “MOVE OUT.” Zia shouted going for her gun.  
A sickening thwack was the first sound of battle as a shell ripped through her knee sending her and her weapon flying to the ground. Ryder used a large caliber pistol and she used it well.  
Ryders other hand shot up and the next two shots from her side arm were less forgiving, both of them obliterated shields and heads. One enemy vaulted over boxes leaping down on to her trying to use surprise and height as an advantage. Ryder caught them continued their arch while making it so they landed on their back and hit them with a cryo fist.  
She turned to one standing by the door and made a fake lunge. He dropped his weapon and fumbled for the exit.  
She let Vetra and Drack clean up and check any that were still live and could cause a problem around the base.  
Zia yelled out rage at the mess her sting was in and rose her gun, not taking the hint that she was only alive because of some tiny shred of undeserved kindness.  
The barrel trained on Reyes, he looked up to see it pointed at him and the muzzle flash.  
A blue spark of metal hitting biotics saved his life, as he realised Ryder was standing between him and the bullet. Masked under the loud crack of the first shot was a deeper gunblast of Ryders weapon, Zia didn't get a second chance and she fell back with a heavy thump.  
Ryder ejected spent clips. The clatter of them the only sound in the room. She reholstered her pistols. There was no joy to her features. Her eyes were flat. Jaw tense. She didnt even seem to care that she had just taken a bullet for him.  
“I knew I wasn't popular but I never thought the other smugglers would team up against me.” he joked attempting to ease the tension. He felt foolish for not realising it could turn into such a mess. “Kind of flattering actually.”  
“They‘ll try again.” She said darkly. She spent most of her time on out posts and dig sites helping colonists and scientists but she had done one small tour on Illium. She knew you cut the head off the hydra two more rise up in its place.  
“You’re worried about me?”  
“Reyes.” She scolded him huffing. She signaled for Vetra and Drack to confirm the exterior perimeter was clear.  
“Alright. Whats up your ass?” He asked bluntly, not able to take it any longer. There was a cloud hanging over her, and it had something to do with him he just needed to know what.  
“What?” She turned to him shocked.  
“This.” He gestured to her, her posture, her tone, her behaviour. “What is this? What are you angry about? Zia?”  
“No!”  
Finally he got some expression out of her.  
Hurt and exasperated she snapped back at his questions. “I’m angry because I’m not your personal Mercenary. You’re as bad as the Alliance.” She ran a gloved hand through her hair.  
He paused not expecting that response. “Now I’m lost?”  
“You had to know this was a trap.” She told him. “That's why I’m here isn't it? So that they would end up dead and you wouldn't.” She gestured to the carnage.  
He choked a little on his words. “In part.” He began trying to carefully lay out what he was saying. “I asked you to help me because I trust you.” He took the truth as the best front. Her teammates were outside, he could be honest with her. He closed the gap between them “I understand I become very single minded when pride or credits are on the line. I needed some I knew could pull me out, even if I didn't listen.”  
“But you read my service history. You got my file from the nexus.” She said quietly. Anger ebbing, sadness filling her words. “You could have asked.”  
Suddenly it all slipped into place. “SAM alerted you.” He sighed.  
Kemma would have been smart enough to look for the file while she was in the Outcast HQ but she wouldn't have known about the AI that is ever present in all of the Initiative systems and in Ryders head. Ryder was smart enough to know that Sloane wouldn't care, and had to deduce the next nearest subject. Then here he was using her as his own private armed forces, no wonder she was pissed off.  
“Yeah.” She said.  
He took her hand. “A friend was concerned. I was offered the file but didn't take it. I thought you'd tell me when you were ready.”  
Stunned Ryder tried to find words. She stood there looking at him for a moment, dumb founded. It was such a simple mark of respect but it meant so much. She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him. He felt relief from her, he couldn't believe that how he viewed her meant so much to her.  
“If you think I'm using you. Please tell me.” He said softly into her ear. She turned towards him so they stood nose to nose. She was glad Vetra and Drack were outside. She wouldn't hear the end of it otherwise.  
She just couldn't remember the last time someone considered her feelings before the job. Including herself. Pathfinder duties had been first, before that peacekeeping duties, then before that Alliance duties. She had been in service a long time.  
“What you said before.” He said not wanting to break the moment but having trouble standing in silence his forehead to hers. “About me being a better man. Thank you.” He paused before adding. “I just can't believe we put in all that effort and there are no credits to show.”  
“Not everything has to be about credits.”  
“This is true.” He said. His head tilted, they were so close he was practically tingling with anticipation.  
Ryder was eagre, they had come to such a sweet moment, it would be perfect.  
She put her hand softly on his chest. “I’m on duty.”  
“I wont tell if you wont.”  
“You won't but they might.” She said pointing to the large figure lurking but very obviously not looking in the window. She stepped away breathing heavily a slight smile on her lips. “Call me after hours, you might get lucky.”

Parting company she found a forward station. Saying Goodbye to Vetra and Drack she called Peebee and Jaal out to play.  
Peebee was practically vibrating at the chance to tackle another Vault and look at remnant tech. Jaal was quietly perturbed.  
“You didn't take me with you?” He said swiveling in the front seat.  
“Jaal we were going after stolen contraband, it wasn't the most above board mission. I thought I'd save you the discomfort.” She kept her eyes on the road.  
“I do not care about my comfort. “  
“Well I do.” She responded curtly. Peebee had become more than quiet. She was surprisingly attentive to the drama unfolding.  
“You did not answer my question in the Roekaar’s lair.”  
She sighed “I thought it was more of a statement.”  
“I shall rephrase.” The whole time he hadn't taken his eyes off Ryder “Do you like him?”  
For once she didn't squirm. She didn't try and explain or excuse it. “Yeah. I do.” She exhaled and shook her head “And you have a problem with that.  
“You are a better person than he is.” He told her outright  
She chuckled. “I present myself as a better person.”  
He turned back to look at the road “It is hard to watch those like family put themselves where they can get hurt.”  
“Awww you’re family.” Peebee joked leaning forward between the seats.  
“Shut up you.” Ryder laughed putting a free hand on her head and pushing her back.  
They approached their last monolith and prepared for the trials with in.  
Ryder stood next to Jaal. “You’re like family to me too.” She bumped his shoulder with her well armoured one to emphasize the point and then lay her hand on the access panel and open the giant double doors to the vault.

Fighting Remnant was good. faceless creatures of metal and alien tech. Trapped inside giant stone buildings felt like a real bad guy. No grey morality to debate. No politics. They shoot at you, you shoot at them.  
peebee was a Wiz at the puzzles. Pointing Ryder in the right direction as they needed combinations to release the next wave on enemies. The reached the core she helped Peebee pick through the remains for any useful pieces, and braced herself for the cleansing cloud.  
She hated that part. The rumble the vault made, and the dark smoky cloud that encapsulated everything and stopped it of oxygen, energy and life.  
She placed her hand on the consol.  
Hissing the mechanism started is process.  
Jaal was at the bridge, she had begun to move. They had a moment or two before they really had to run  
“Peebee.” She warned loudly noticing her blue friend was lagging behind. “Keep up.” She heard the Asari groan and saw her leave the piece she was tinkering with to run with them.  
“Eyes forward keep moving.” Ryder muttered insider her helmet. She didn't have to panic too much, but the knowledge there was a deadly force moving slowly behind her gathering speed, never stopping kept her heart pumping. They neared the last bridge before the large doors and the console to close them.  
With a clatter and curse words Ryder knew Peebee had fallen.  
Jaal turned just on the brink of the doors preparing himself to go to her rescue.  
Ryder pushed him back, passed the doors by the console, using the momentum to to turn herself. She slid down the small ramp at speed snatching Peebee’s hand before she slipped off entirely. Collecting her feet under her Ryder pulled up while running back towards the ramp she had just come down. Speed and momentum were Ryders allies, it was an almost acrobatic feet she was only capable off because Peebee was light and Ryder had dragged her brother, a much heavier man out of similar situations many times.  
She roughly shoved her further up the ramp and through the doors to Jaal, as the black cloud enveloped her.  
It was just like before, just like Habitat 7. A force hit her from behind stumbling her as she reached the top of the ramp. Her shields took hit after hit as the cloud tried to erase her from the area seeing her as a contaminant. Red lights flashed before her eyes every system in SAM and her suit warning her to get the hell out of there. She fell over the lip and reached a weary hand up to the consol.  
The doors closed, trapping the cloud behind it. She rolled on her back. Every inch aching. Another second would have been a second to many.  
Peebee sprinted to her and hugged her without thinking of what state she might be in.  
All she could do is let out a half groan half sigh as air escaped her lungs.  
She wanted to rip the sensation out of her skin. Rip her armour off, rip the memories of the first vault out.  
She laughed, with Peebee. Jaal helped her up.  
Tossing her helmet to one side like it shocked her. It bounced towards the gravity lift echoing as it did. “The shit you do for family right?”

The phone startled Reyes out of a daydream.  
It was late in the evening and he hadn’t expected a call. Ryder was looking a touch more disheveled than normal.  
“Hey?” She said softly.  
“Hi.” He responded in kind “You surprised me. Are you alright?”  
Her hands came up to her face covered it then ran down. “Sort of.” Came the strained reply.  
Taking the hint he stood up. “I’ll meet you at the docks in five minutes.”  
Ryder didn't know why she had called him. She was rattled. Normally she would talk to Scott. He’d make her laugh, ease her fears or just make it all seem stupid, but he was in a coma. She had tried talking to Gill, Drack even Cora but the more honest she was the more worried they looked.  
Making her way to the docks she greeted him with a thin smile. She stepped towards him and put her head on his shoulder before sighing heavily.  
Patting her back gently he didn't rush her. No one even looked at them in the quiet darkness illuminated only by the light of the parked ships and some of the radial glow from the main shopping district of the port.  
“Follow me.” He said quietly leading her up the stairs, he had organized to borrow Keema’s abode for a few hours.  
Knowing he would have to acquire his friend something particularly nice to make up for the invasion of space. They walked along the walkways on top of the shopping district. Looking down to the neon, Kadara looked beautifully alive, a buzz of colour. Near the end of the catwalk he punched a few numbers into a coded lock and the door slid open to reveal a very beautiful very Angaran house.  
It reminded her of Aya, light airy walls, the lights in this place where more white than yellow or red. Some potted plants adored more peaceful spaces.  
“Nice place. Who’s is it?” She asked.  
“You dont think its mine?”  
She laughed. “No I bet you live in a converted container with, if I'm lucky, a queen bed, but I’m betting its a single.”  
He smirked, she wasn't far off. “And if your bedroom didn't come with the Tempest?”  
She looked wistfully at the plant “I use to spend a lot of time in tents. But I have a hamster to think about now.”  
They finished up in the sitting room he let her pick her seat and make herself comfortable.  
She sprawled in what was normally his seat. HItting the cushions hard one leg going over the armrest. “You didn't bring a lot of personal items across?” She asked.  
He shook his head “You?”  
“This shirt if you don't count my family.” She sighed.  
The printing was faded it wasn't as black as it use to be, in fact it could easily be confused with grey. There was a large hole in the back of it and one of the shoulder seams was coming apart, and the band logo was peeling. The neck band looked a bit chewed “Its in about as good nick as my family.”  
He was lost for words, normally he was the one in the chair talking Keema’s ear off. He was more thankful for their friendship now in reflection than he had been. Ryder didn't seem to have many she could talk too.  
She put hand on his. “Did you come here with family?”  
He shook his head  
“I normally have Scott. But this being a lone pillar is...” She paused thinking of the word. “Hard”  
“Scott?” He queried  
“My brother.” She said, then added to see his reaction. “Twin brother."  
"There's two of you?" He raised an eyebrow, he wasn't sure if two young Ryder's were a blessing or a curse to the world.  
“Scott's not like me. He's smart, and pretty." She laughed "He's the good one, but he's in the coma. Why? Because of the angle that we hit the skurge. He should be in charge."  
"I don't think things would have gone quite they have if it was him I was dealing with." Reyes mused "Though if he's as pretty as you say..."  
Ryder punched his arm playfully "You’re terrible. Though you'd be just his type. Handsome, little devious. A total smart ass." She chuckled to herself. "I should introduce him to Gil if he wakes up. "  
"If? He will." He reassured her ."You miss him?"  
She nodded but her jaw clenched under her poker face. She patted the arms of the seat tapping out a beat. "He's my little brother you know." She looked troubled for a minute then laughed in a breathy awkward way, and stood. Walking over to some of Keema's trinkets running her hands over the different textures, picking up the smaller ones feeling their shapes.  
Changing the line of conversation to something easier she asked. "Your friend, she's the one that got you the file? The Angaran in Sloane's office right?"  
She had seen her a couple of times, not your average Angaran. Moved with an air of importance and grace. Smoked a lot.  
Pushing off from the chair and walking over to her he said softly. "And you said your brother was the smart one."  
She turned a small stone statue in her hand, startled that he was closer than she thought.  
He closed his hands around hers. For once neither of them were wearing gloves. Bare skin touched as they wrapped around the figure. His hands were soft and warm with long fingers. He was stopping her from worrying the edges off the statue.  
"Did you want to keep making small talk, or was their something bothering you? I'm fine with either conversation."  
Ryder looked at their hands for a moment longer trying to put what she was feeling into words, she wasn't very articulate when it came to emotions at the best of times. "I almost died today." She blurted out in a hurry. "Well it’s not more than normal." She continued seeing that look of heart breaking worry that she hated to see on any one she cared about.  
"Don't look at me like that." She pleaded with him. "I mean I've actually died this was a gentle tap by comparison." She made an attempt to wipe the anguish from his face. "Though that actually relates to this issue." She worked her hand out of his and put the statue down. She came back and turned his hands over so palms were facing up and took a deep breath. Mapping out what she had to say on the lines of his palm.  
"I died on Habitat 7. We had found our first vault, met our first Kett, we had no idea about anything.” She took a heavy breath “My helmet was weakened from the crash landing so when I took a second hit at the vault activation it shattered. "  
"Habitat 7 is toxic." He said quietly piecing it all together.  
She raised her eyebrows in confirmation."I won't be going back for seconds for a while." She at least managed a half laugh "Dad gave me his helmet and transferred SAM to me. I woke up in SAM node a Pathfinder, with no parents and a brother in a coma." She stepped away "Today I got caught in that cloud again. The same suffocating murder cloud from before and I just don't know what i'll be missing next time i wake up." She didn't choke up from frustration, she lost words. There was a fear in the corner of her heart, a pain that came when she thought of her Mum, her dad, and even Scott though he wasn't dead yet. A sadness she didn't have the language for.  
Reyes wrapped her up in a hug. Her head met his shoulder and she felt his chin graze her head.  
She felt his voice rumble through his chest "I'will be here. Promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes has an ulterior motive for date night. Ryder gets to meet one of Reyes few friends.  
> Sloane asks for Ryder's help with the Charlatan and Ryder must make a choice.  
> A bit of a self indulgent snuggle fest in between

Time passed quickly filled with small tasks, simple things to help the outcasts, some fetching minerals for scientists back on the nexus. She actually enjoyed the busy work.  
After a full day of driving and shooting monsters she returned to the Tempest to an awaiting call.  
“I was just thinking about you.” Reyes said with what she was sure was a smirk, the video link was never that clear.  
“I would love to hear more, but this isn't a private channel.”  
“I could tell you over drinks.” He offered “Sloans holding a get together for the locals. I managed to snag an invite. Care to be my plus one?”  
A smile pulled its way across half of Ryder’s face. “Are you asking me out?”  
“I promise to be the perfect gentleman.”  
She chanced a look around the meeting room. “And if I don't want you to be?”  
This time his grin was big enough to see. “That can be arranged.”  
“But.” she paused going back to the beginning of the conversation. “Sloanes party? She doesn't seem to be the party type.”  
“She sees these events as a necessary evil.” He said waving a hand “To keep the people happy.”  
“Well then.” Ryder exclaimed. “It's not like me to say no to free drinks.”  
“Especially from Sloane’s Reserve. So I’ll meet you outside Outcast HQ” 

Lights were swapping from the day glow to the vibrant colours of night as she walked from the Docks through the stalls and up to outcast HQ. No sign of Reyes she dawdled down the corridor.  
A large guard eyed her up. She smiled at him.  
“This is a Private event.” He told her sternly.  
“I’m meeting a friend.” She was pleasant, nice even. She was a guest so she didn't want to create any more trouble than what Reyes would create..  
He shook his head. “Not without an Invite.”  
She heard footsteps slide up behind her. “She’s with me. Reyes Vidal.”  
The guard rolled his eyes like he was use to it. “Go in.” He grumped.  
Shoulder to shoulder they walked into the throne room. Sloane still sat in her chair at the back. Kadara’s natural low light spilled threw the slatted window and cast ambient shadow. A buzz of noise grew as they got closer to the hub.  
Slowly Keema turned to greet her friend, she opened her arms wide. “Reyes I was beginning to think you wouldn't show.”  
She matched her house Ryder thought watching her move lightly and elegantly. The tiniest amount of tasteful jewelry adorning her. Reyes approached her like she was an ages old friend “Remember what I said about being Fashionably late.”  
“Oh Shhhh.” She waved off his playful natured with a hand trailing a thin line of smoke as she did. “Introduce me to your companion.”  
“Pathfinder. Meet Keema Dohrgun. The Angaran representative to Sloane, and a friend.”  
“Willow, please.” Ryder said. “A pleasure. It's a unique experience to meet one of Reyes friends.”  
Ryder chanced a smile to try and put her at ease. She wasn't here to play games she was here to have fun.  
Keema eyed this Willow cautiously, she was better spoken than the outcasts she had dealings with. “I was hoping he’d bring you along Pathfinder. You’re all he talks about lately.”  
Ryders eyebrows rose dramatically. “Is that so?”  
Reyes laughed it off. “Sorry to cut this short but I have to take care of something.”  
Ryder sighed playfully “Abandoning me already.”  
“It won't take long.” He assured her, There are important players here to night. You should mingle, make a good impression.”  
She crossed her arms “You treat all your dates like this or am I special?”  
“I’ll make it up to you.” He guaranteed “I promise.”  
“And there he goes.” Keema purred  
Ryder shook her head “any idea what he’s up to?”  
“It's better not to worry about what Reyes does.” She said and Ryder caught the tiniest hint of condescension. “Enjoy the party.”

Ryder wandered aimlessly for a while she assisted a man gambling in the corner, talked to another couple of inebriated people. Poured herself a drink and looked back towards Keema. Entertaining other guests with ease, negating multiple conversations by the look of it. Ryder was jealous she was never a politician. She had her own way with people, but it was less impressive she felt. Her sentences would not bring any one to tears, but Krogans offered to go to battle with her.  
She knew she had not made the best first impression. She felt though most of that was because Keema had made up her mind before she got there, she was exceptionally wary of Ryder, in a way it was like Jaal was with Reyes.  
Waiting just a moment longer for Keemas cohorts to move along, she returned to the Angaran.  
“Your home is very beautiful. Thanks for letting us use it.”  
Keemas eyes slid back to the Pathfinder. “Reyes pressed that it was important, and he compensated me well.”  
Keema watched the human put one hand in her back pocket and place her weight on her supporting leg. Her head tilted .to the side. Ryder looked calm, attentive, pleasant. smaller than she was. She seemed non threatening and the Angaran could only semise it was because she was up to no good. Keema’s experience with humans was Sloane, or Reyes. People who presented themselves as the opposite of what they were. Humans postured their social armour was puffed chests or casual flamboyance, body language meant to distance them. Ryders behaviour made Keema want to sit down and have a drink with her. She didn't like it.  
“So.” Ryder began. “Sloans Ambassador. How’s that working for you?”  
“Not as well as I would like.” She sighed being civil. “She makes a pro angaran front but her people take priority.”  
“Pity there isn't someone more amiable that could take her place, or you know. You could.” Ryder said casually.  
Keemas ears pricked up but Ryders comment was off hand.  
“Any resistance ties?” Ryder was still new to Angaran culture but at least she knew a few points everyone had opinions on.  
“Efvra and I share information but Kadara comes first. If war breaks out its my people who suffer.” Keema spoke sincerely about the plight of her people. Ryder didn't think she was a deceitful person, beyond what she needed to do to get the job done. Like Reyes and some of the other outcasts she had met. The Ends justifies the means.  
Ryder nodded, She understood that sentiment. “Sole agent though, Must be hard. I guess that's where Reyes comes in.”  
“It is hard to know Reyes outside of business.” The Angarans dig was subtle, but not so subtle Ryder missed it. She paused while she looked up in to the alien face. Her subtle purple shades offset by her large cat like eyes.  
“Good thing you're clever enough to deal with all that.” Ryder said feigning innocence. “I mean you got into the Nexus mainframe fairly easily.” Keema had taken the stance of the protective older sister. Ryder knew it well she had done it herself. She had a staunch stance, and Ryder had to shift it before she could convince her that she wasn't just going to out them all to the Nexus.  
Keema visibly paused for a minute shocked out of composure. Ryder tracked her eyes as they shifted, she had the break in Keemas facade that she needed.  
“Don’t worry I’m not angry it is both impressive and sweet.” She laughed off any implications of malice. “I doubt he has many that would do that for him.”  
“What about you Pathfinder?” Keema could see why Reyes liked her. Her jokes were littered with truth. She projected an air of honesty while remaining savvy enough to keep up with the liars all while playing nieve.  
“What about me?” Ryder asked shrugging.  
Keema crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes there was no point in playing politician with this one. “What would you do?”  
“I'd hack the medical files. They don't redact information from psych profiles.” She joked sipping her drink with a playful grin and cocking an eyebrow.  
Keema choked a little and the unusual response.  
Ryder finished her drink and slid it on to a table near them.“You don't trust me, that's fine.” She told her earnestly “You don't have to.” She in forced that point. Drack was right when he said he didn't have to. The Only two people who had to trust each other was Reyes and Ryder. “Still, is there something I can say to make you ease up?  
Keema’s arms dropped she let out a deep breath and she became honest for a second. “Tell me what you want Pathfinder?”  
Was it power, was it money, if she knew what drove this woman she felt that she could deal with her better.  
“Well there's a loaded question.” Ryder answered wryly “Me, the Pathfinder? Wants an Initiative outpost here, I want this to be the best damn version of this planet it can be. All of the planets.”  
“And what about you, Willow.”  
Ryder smiled a wistful expression washing over her face. “I want a home, with people I care about. I want to keep those people safe, even if those people routinely deal with people who would like to kill them.” She took a deep breath “So long as one doesn't conflict with the other I won't get in anyone's way. Like you it's hard for me to separate my job from my life. If I don't do my job everyone from the milky way is going to keep tripping over each other and the Angara.” Her words were sweet but chilling. She downed her drink. “but hey whatever you two have cooked up has got to be better than Sloane right?” She tapped Keema on the shoulder and finished the conversation at that. walking down the hall and leaving her with her own judgments.

She had enough of idol chat. She knew he was up to something down towards the store rooms so she headed that way.  
Muttering was coming from one room. “Damn it.” She heard him swear. “Why can't the numbers be in the same spot.”  
“Take the night off.” She mused sarcastically. “Come out for a drink.” She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. “Should have known you were up to something.”  
“Ryder?” He exclaimed “It's not what it looks like.”  
She crossed the store room threshold. “So you didn't use me as a distraction to go through Sloane’s stuff.”  
He smiled sheepishly “Ok Yes. but I did it for both our benefit. Promise.”  
She couldn't help but smile dryly at him. His mischievous nature was his charm. “You’ve been making alot of promises…” She began but was cut off by the sound of footsteps.  
“Shit.” He said peering down the hall. “Someone's coming we need a distraction.”  
Ryder took a second to look around the crates. There was only two things in the room. Them, she stepped close to him. “Trust me?” She whispered  
Confused he frowned and nodded. There wasnt alot of time for arguments as the steps got closer. Her hands came up sliding from his collarbone to his jaw line she guided his lips to hers.  
She'd seen it work in vids, not to mention it was a good excuse.  
Reyes’ couldn't hide his surprise. His heart jumped into his throat as one of her hands moved up to his hair and the other back down his body.  
He placed his hands at her waist pulling her tighter, pulling her body as close to his as he could. To have been so close so many times and finally have it sprung upon him specially as he had something far more romantic planned.  
The long standing passion between them convincing enough to the young guard woman that came to check on the noise.  
“Oh.” She stammered. “Oh sorry.” She backed out as quickly as she entered.  
Pulling away reluctantly Reyes took a quick moment to compose himself. “I think we are in the clear.”  
“See.” She laughed. “I told you if you took me out off duty you could get lucky.”  
“You tease.” He pulled away and climbed up to the one container that he hadn't checked. “Finally.” He said triumphantly. “Here it is.”  
“That's what this was about? Whiskey?” She shook her head she felt like a teen stealing from her parents liquor cabinet booze.  
“This is the only bottle of Mount Milgrom in Andromeda. Triple distilled and six hundred forty five years old. This isn't whiskey it's treasure.” He patted it like a baby in his arms.  
“Well I hope your planning on sharing.”  
“We'll see.” He teased a mischievous twinkle in his eye he took her hand. “Let's get out of here.”  
Running out of the halls and into the marketplace they darted together between gaps in stalls.  
“Here.” Reyes stopped and offered her a boost up to the first roof. Once up she put her hand down and helped him pulling him up. They skirted across a few rooves before finding the perfect spot to overlook the long setting sun.  
They sat for a time on the corner. Facing off into the sunset. Sipping from the stolen whiskey. Ryder wondered if it was so tasty because it was the only bottle of its kind, or because it was stolen.  
“Gorgeous isn't it?” He said softly. “Sometimes I forget.” It had been a long time since he pulled his head up from the slums, from Tartarus and all their plans. He swiveled a little so he could see her reaction as he asked the next question “Is andromeda everything you hoped it would be?”  
Ryder took the bottle from him and sipped it thoughtfully. “Everyday’s an Adventure.” She said cheerily. “Even my nights off are interesting.”  
She passed the bottle back and he smirked at her comment.  
“So what about you?” She turned to face him and moved around the edge of the guttering. “Why did you come here Reyes?”  
He took a large swig from the bottle and looked out at the horizon. “To be someone.” He said wholeheartedly. With such a wistful tone she almost didn't believe it was coming from the same person.  
She looked up at him, a soft sort of smile playing at her lips. “You’re someone to me.”  
They shared a small moment, sitting there, looking into eachothers eyes. He couldn't believe that this person who was so integral to the survival of the human race looked at him like he was the most important person across two galaxies.  
Finally words came to his lips. “I’m starting to think that kiss was more than just a distraction.”  
“Busted.” Her words were soft, her smile inviting. He sighed shaking his head and leaning in to kiss her. This was the perfect moment, the perfect end to a more than imperfect date. Filled with sarcasm and whiskey, and each other.

The sun had dipped low beyond the horizon, the moon and a soft artificial glow kept them illuminated. Reyes lay back into Ryders body while she sat and occasionally stroked his hairline.  
"So, Wyld Stallyns?” He asked, breaking the silence with a curiosity he had had since last night. "Have you always been a metal head."  
"Oh the shirt?" She smiled wistfully memories in her voice "No, I have not."  
“There's a story there?"  
He felt her take a deep breath, "Incase its not obvious I was a pretty well behaved teen." She began.  
"Really?" Sarcasm dripped of his words.  
She blew a raspberry quietly and continued unperturbed. "When I was 17, my bestie got us tickets to a concert where they were playing. Had to sneak out, cant say my parents or the Academy we were at were particularly fond of the music genre.” She paused for a second putting the events in order “So we're there, they are playing their final set and the drummer throws his sticks into the audience. My buddy gets them, but this guy is all over her. I take him out, nothing rough. Any way cut to 4am we're at a burger joint waiting for our ride home, and he and four of his cronies come in wanting the sticks and to even the score."  
It was still the first time she remembers being scared of any anyone. Trained since a young age by her dad, she had never had to face down anywho came at her with any kind of malice. All simulations were training, she stepped in the ring with friends or family. She was technically proficient but there had never been any stakes. It was the first time she realized what she would do for someone she cared about.  
"I'm talking them down, but my friend, she's mouthy and he takes a swing. That's it. Fight breaks out.” She paused and made a clicking sound with her tongue and teeth while she debated how thorough she should be.  
“I broke his rotator cuff and fractured his nose and when the fight finished all his buds were missing teeth and more than worse for wear. The cops got called, and his CO. Turns out he was Alliance on shore leave."  
He scoffed in disbelief. "Two 17 year olds beat the crap out of 5 marines?"  
"We didn't beat the crap out of them.” She explained. “It was a pretty fair fight. but their egos were ruined. Turns out his CO knows my dad. Dad was rung. He showed up and sorted it out."  
"Where does the shirt come in." Reyes asked.  
"I stole it off him during the fight. I've had it ever since, sort of a Trophy.'  
"Your one night rebellion." He teased.  
"Yeah yeah. I know not so impressive. It’s been everywhere with me, I may have ended up with two black eyes, three broken toes a dislocated elbow and brushed ribs, but I did it for my friend, and I’d do it again."  
The shirt reminded her that even if the Alliance treated her like an attack dog she knew the truth. Her friends, her family, her loves deserved to be protected by any means necessary.  
"You just hit them head on. No plan." He mused stroking the hand that was resting on his shoulder. The palm calloused fingers lean and strong, nails uneven, tools of her trade.  
"I think best on my feet.” She said simply. “Is a particular skill, all I need is my hands and a pistol."  
He laughed. "You sound like something out of an old vid."  
"Funny you should say that, I use to have a western obsession. When your dad's N7 and you have unnaturally fast reflexes. Gunslinging and disarming becomes your thing."  
"Show me then.” He joked “Disarm me.'  
Smiling audaciously while she licked her lips she responded. "You've been lying in my lap for the last half hour, I think your pretty disarmed."  
He turned, rolling to face her and pulling himself up between her legs pushing her on her back playfully. "I could be armed and dangerous. You don't know."  
Her expression didn't change she looked up at while she reclined and answered factually. "You have a pistol in your right hip, with one in the chamber, 7 in the clip. and I bet I can get to it before you."  
“Try then." He tempted her.  
He had her hands, but her legs were free and either side of him. She reverced his grip with a gentle circular motion and making a quick bucking motion of her hips, rolled him onto his back. Pinning his hands above his head.  
"I wouldn't feel too bad about it." She kissed his jaw while she whispered in his ear, "After all you were, what? A pilot?"  
"What gave it away." He breathed goose bumps running up and down his body from the sensation.  
"Your hands.” She told him “Nimble fingers. A little soft." She teased.  
He pulled up and snapped playfully at the implication he was soft. Incomparisen to her he was. She was a woman who headbutted krogans and stood in front of bullets.  
He lay back down and let her be in control a moment longer. Sliding his hands from her’s slowly bringing them to her face. Kissing her deeply until he could move where she wanted and she let him.  
"You know you soldier types always forget you have some weaknesses." He purred.  
"Thats cheating." She gasped.  
"Are you complaining"  
"God no." She laughed. “I should have known better.”  
He stopped for a second, kissed her then sat up.  
“Are you ok?” She was a little shocked, his actions were abrupt.  
He nodded “I was just thinking, there's alot going on tomorrow.”  
Ryder chewed her bottom lip and frowned. “Ok?” She said perplexed.  
He reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Yes?” and kissed her one last time, before they parted ways.  
A bubble of something sat in his chest. Was it guilt? He hadn't done anything yet, but he was dancing with guilts nasty brother betrayal. On his walk back to Tartarus he swallowed it down. He steeled his resolve in his actions. It was necessary to the survival of Kadara. He didn't know why he felt like he was betraying Ryder. He hadn't lied, he had omitted the truth on more than one occasions but mostly for her protection. If he let tonight progress without her knowing then he would have felt like he had betrayed her. He sighed and rubbed the spot in his chest that caused the problem and grabbed a drink from the bar. He hoped he was still someone to her after tomorrow.

“Ryder the water temperature is far below your core temperature.” SAM warned as she undressed.  
“Yup.” She said definitely.  
“It will cause you significant discomfort.”  
“Yup.” She reiterated in the same tone not wanting to explain to SAM just yet what the purpose of the exercise was.  
The ice water cascaded over her head and down her body shocking and chilling any feelings out of her. She took several deep breaths and just focused on the sound of the water. It was an odd sensation, She was elated the night had been so much fun. For a while there she felt more relaxed and at home than she ever had in the milky way. The ending had been a touch abrupt and while not ominus a lingering feeling dogged her.  
Finally dried and dressed and got ready to head to her room. Hissing open the door revealed Gil. Surprised she was on the ship let alone awake.  
“Ryder.” He exclaimed then looked at the water dripping from her hair and noticed a lack of steam. “Cold shower?”  
“Yup.” She used the sae tone she used for SAM only issue was Gil understood what it was for.  
“Well….”  
“Shut up and go get your cards.” She groaned at his raised eyebrow and knowing smirk. If she was going to be up any way, she may as well be entertained.  
They sat together cross legged on her bed. Not the first time they had a friendly no stakes card game, it wasn't always poker. Sometimes she had convinced him to play the games she and her brother played in their youth.  
“So the date went that well huh?”  
She nodded and shuffled the cards enjoying the sound they made as the passed through her fingers.  
“So why cold shower?”  
“Not my doing.” She held her hands up in defence. Knowing she could be a little more candid with Gil. He was grease and guts in life as well as machinery.  
“Really?”  
“Don't say it Gil. Everyone says it.” She shook her head and she really didn't need to hear it now. “I mean, is he really so different from some of us? Drack’s probably got a wrap sheet as long as I am tall. None of us are angels.”  
“No, but its not his business or the lying that's the problem.”  
“What is it then?” she asked in a huff.  
“It's that he’s lying to you.” Gill fixed her with a stair that made her home sick, it was Scott all over. “Look at you, you have a state of the art AI in your head and you still let me kick your ass at cards.”  
“You like winning.” she answered quickly.  
“And you don't mind losing to make people you care about happy.” He retorted just as fast.  
She looked down at the bed and dealt the cards.  
“Hey, what can I say.” he said trying to lift her spirits. “I've done stupid things for a handsome face.”  
She laughed sheepishly.  
He breathed in a quiet gasp. “It's not just the handsome face is it?”  
“Just kick my ass and lets forget it ok?”  
He nodded and followed her recommendation “Alright I take three.” 

Ryder sped past the spot SAM had designated for the out post at least three times. She had spent her day helping the small folk, setting up radio towers, finding turbine parts and replacing water filtration systems. Every time she traveled from one end to the other she drove past the piece of flat land surrounded nicely by hills and dreamed of the day the outpost would be finalised.  
She was musing on the fact that Sloane was still frosty towards her when a message came for her from Sloane to meet her in her throne room.  
Outcast HQ was empty. It was surprising how airy it had become when there was no one around. No one guarding the door, no one loitering no one snapping at her for stepping out of line.  
Her steps echoed as she entered the throne room. “Where is everybody.”  
Sloane moved in her seat pulling herself upright, she didn't have the calm composure they normal encountered. She hid it well. It was very subtle but it was there. “I told them to get out of my sight.”  
“Take it some one pissed you off?” Ryder asked.  
Sloane’s jaw flexed. “The Charlatan used my own people to beat up Kaetus.” She scoffed. “He’s alive barely.”  
Breath escaped Ryders lips, she never condoned bullying tactics. The collective and the Charlatan had been more about doing things under the radar than unsuspecting victims. Still it was hard to see Kaetus as a victim, he one of the few people in Kadara port allowed to be armed and someone who was always snapping at everyone.  
“The Charlatans using Kaetus to put you on edge.”  
“I know that.” Sloane snapped.“I didn't call you here for a pity party.”  
“Why did you call me.” Ryder asked perturbed. “I’m not exactly your favorite person.”  
“The Charlatan left a note on Kaetus’s body.” Sloane began. “He wants to settle things between us. Meeting spot is Draullir.”  
“Could be a trap.” Ryder said, habitually.  
“You think?” Came Sloane’s dry reply. “I can’t trust my own people but you, you’re an outsider and your honorable.”  
Sloane wanted a bodyguard but at least she was upfront about it. “I’ll do what I can.”  
She tisked at her lack of commitment “Kadara’s fate will be decided at this meeting. But hey shit happens right? Meet me at this location I’ll go on head.”  
Ryder tapped a beat on her thigh with her fingertips as she walked out of HQ through the market and to the Docks. Thoughts rushing through her head. This could be the play to get the outpost. She could enamour herself with Sloane keep the status quo in Kadara or back the Charlatan. The collective was new, different until the business with Kaetus less brutal. Reyes worked for them, or with them it was hard to tell sometimes and at least the one time she had caught him on Collective business he seemed to be helping Kadara. She kept mulling it all over in her head as she came down the lift and as a last thought before heading out the gates to greater Kadara. She thought she might pop into Tartarus and see what Reyes thought. He did after all say that he would see her today.

The door slid open in between drum beats and his normal room was empty. She raised an eyebrow and checked the little adjoining room. A sick feeling began to brew in her stomach. Coupled with a squeezing in her chest. Things began to slide into place. When they hunted for Zia and Umi mentioned the Charlatan how he seemed unfazed. How he was able to give away what would have been very lucrative medical supplies without consequence. The access to people and places beyond the means of a normal smuggler, and the fact right now he wasn't there, tied it all up in a bow.  
The sick feeling turned to heat, “Son of a bitch.” She swore and punched the wall next to her denting the metal. She was angrier with herself than him. She had been so blind, so distracted by what was going on between them personally. She should have known better.  
She stormed out of the room down the stairs and out the bar passed Drack and Jaal and out into the slums. They followed close behind worried about her sudden outburst.  
“Go back to the ship.” She ordered. Bring everyone on board. “Shits about to go down I don’t want anyone getting in the way.”  
“What are you going to do alone.” Drack growled as she walked away from them.  
“Only one of them is going to walk out of there alive.” She told him turning back for a second. “I’m not going watch him die.”  
Jaal looked concerned looking like it was taking all his self control to follow her orders and not go with her.  
“You’re crazy kid.” Drack told her.  
Ryder offered him a confused half smile and shrug “I know. I know I’m making this decision with all the wrong parts of me. But I know it's the right one.”  
He shook his head as she ran off without them.

Sloane was outside the cave as she pulled up. Ryder sat inside the vehicle for a moment longer than she should have. She had no idea what was going to happen. She knew a lot of things would change. She tapped the steering wheel and took a few deep breaths, she checked her Carnafax flicked off the safety and made sure it was easily accessible in its holster. She slid out and met Sloane, together they walked into the darkness.

“You look like you’re waiting for someone.” She heard from the darkness. He stepped into the low light and everything was confirmed.  
“Reyes.” She said her voice almost leaving her for a second.  
Sloane frowned .“‘I’m here for the Charlatan not some third rate smuggler.” She snapped  
“They’re one and the same.” Ryder told her.  
“Surprise.” He said.  
Ryder shook her head. “This whole time.” She began. “You’ve been lying to me.”  
For a second it was like Sloane wasn't there. “Not about everything.” He told her. “You know who I really am.”  
Aggravated by being ignored Sloane butted in. “You said you want to finish things? How?”  
With that, the attention came off Ryder and something in Reyes changed. He was more like he was when they first met. Any familiar softness she had grown accustomed to washed away and hidden under what she had determined was his working face.  
“A Duel.” He said coming down to them and standing across from Sloane. “You and me Right now. Winner takes Kadara port.”  
“You want to avoid war by shooting each other.” Ryder simplified shocked.  
“Two people shooting each other is better than a lot of people shooting each other.” He told her simply. Ryder couldn't fault that logic, but Sloane had a reputation as a warrior before she took over Kadara port, and a duel was a hard game to win.  
“I’ll take those terms.” Sloane answered smiling like she knew she could win this one.  
They pulled away to the centre of the cave squaring off against each other. Ryder couldnt breath, her hand hovering over her own pistol while she argued with herself if cheating and shooting Sloane in the back was the best option. She saw a glint of light. She almost shot the sniper but SAM quelled his fears.  
“Sniper. His sights are set on Sloane.”  
That was it, that was the trick. Of course it wasn't going to be a fair fight. Reyes wouldn't pick a fight where he could lose. The seconds seem to draw out for ages. Ryder remembered she had said to Sloane she would do what she could, and she didn't hate the woman she just didn't like her practices. Her heart thumped in her chest. She put her hands on her head and closed her eyes.  
The gunshot sound ricochet through the cave. Sloane groaned before slumping to the ground.  
“Bang.” Reyes joked darkly before turning to the sniper and a few other Collective operatives that had come out of the woodwork. “Get her out of here, prepare the crew, Kadara port is ours tonight.”  
Ryder stood there for a time slowing her heart beat before she began the walk out of the cave with him. She stepped slowly behind mulling over everything that had happened and her own part in it.  
“Guess you got everything you wanted.” She said finally.  
“What I want is peace. Sloane would have brought war to Heleus. We don't have the population for that.”  
“So you used me.” Her eyebrows knotted, he could hear the tension in her voice. For that she had a right to be angry, he knew how she felt about that.  
“I didn't intend to, the plans were in place before I ever met you.” He tried to explain, tried to justify the days of knowing that this was the endgame and not letting her have the choice to participate or not.  
“And after you met me?” She asked bitterly through clenched teeth. “It was just convientiant?”  
“No.” He shook his head and looked solemn. “Ultimately I had to choose between what I wanted and was was best for Kadara.”  
She sighed “I would have helped either way, Why didn't you trust me.” her face sad searched for answers even with his back turned he felt her eyes on him.  
He hung his head as he stopped walking for a moment, turning back to her he said “I liked the way you looked at me. I was afraid that would change.”  
“Nothing's changed.” She sighed shaking her head.  
He looked relieved, happy, he stepped forward to embrace her. “You know you have bad taste in men.” He kissed her deeply, stepping backward with her to the cave wall.  
She laughed quietly. “The worst.”  
They could have stayed there continued what they had started the night before but they knew better.  
She sighed as she pushed away from him. “Go, take the port. Make sure there aren't too may casualties.”  
He nodded and began to leave but a question was digging at his mind. He stopped and turned. “Why did you come alone today? Why was your safety off and your holster unclipped.”  
She ran a hand through her hair before answering, exhaling deeply “Either Sloane or the Charlatan was walking out of here. Not both. I don't let my people die.”  
He caught himself laughing under his breath, of course she knew, “When did you find out?”  
Her expression darkened. “Not as soon as I would have liked.” She shrugged her bad feelings away and smiled. “Don’t be to hard on yourself. You won this one. Even if you cheated”  
“Are you complaining?”  
“Not at all. I'm just glad you’re in one piece.”

The takeover was smooth and fairly painless, from what Ryder saw. The change in morale amongst the people was the biggest. More Angara were coming out of the of the woodwork now Keema was in charge sitting comfortably on Sloane’s old throne. The market bustled more like a trading hub than a thieves den.  
Ryder even found herself a model ship for her collection while she perused the changes to Kadara before eventually making her way down to Tartarus to see the newly appointed Pirate-King.  
“I thought you’d be in the throne room.” She jibed him easing into the cushions of the bench seat that surrounded his room. Her crew finally at ease with leaving her alone to wander the port. Drack liked Kralla’s far more than Tartarus, Jaal liked to spend time with Keema if he even set foot on the planet at all.  
Cora had even taken a moment to step away from garding the Tempest to enjoy the sights and sounds.  
“Tartarus is a little shabby for Kadara’s new leader don't you think?” She finished.  
“Come on Ryder. You know I prefer to rule from the shadows.” He joked.  
“You are a shady bastard.” She chuckled as she spoke. Any sly or cold calculation had gone again from him, gentle humour that she first noticed had returned.  
“But a handsome one right?” He defended playfully. “Keema was always going to be my front, looks better with an Angara running an Anagara port.”  
She couldn't fault that logic, it would make them more allies than another human ruling the roost. And the duel faceted leadership could prove that humans and Angara could work together even in the most divergent of situations.  
“You know there's room for the Initiative on kadara now too.”  
She looked up and beamed, it was all she really wanted since landing on the planet. With the out post here people will start being able to get the resources they need life would start becoming easier. “I'll start rounding up volunteers for an out post. Might take a while you exiles have a reputation.”  
“Not all of us are thieves and murderers.” He said slyly “I am but some of the others are perfectly nice.”  
“Perfectly.” She rolled her eyes even though she was glad to be back to their banter.  
“Jokes aside, I want this outpost just as much as you do.” he slid closer to her on the seat, never losing her attention. “It will have my full protection thats a promise.”  
“I made the right choice then.” she trailed an arm along the back of the seat watching her finger trail a line in the fabric. She looked up. “Probably for the wrong reasons but…” her sentence trailed off.  
He tapped the upholstery “If we are done with the boring business talk, there's something I want to do.”  
He stood fiddled with his omni tool for a minute until some music began to softly play.  
“What are you up to?” she turned to him perplexed. He was up to something but this was different that his normal mischief.  
“I neglected you on our first date.” He grinned “How about we fix that?”  
She took his hand and glided into his arms. “I didn't know you had a romantic streak.”  
“There’s a lot you don't know about me.” He sighed placing her hand on his shoulder, and taking her other in his left. His right hand settling into the small of her back “Since leaving the Nexus my survival has depended on secrets. I don't want any more of those between us.”  
She looked up at him, with a telling raise of brow. “You’re the encrypted one.”  
His twitch of lip told her that she was right. He knew the only one that had been keeping secrets was him. Shaking his head he laughed to himself, holding back what he was going to say.  
“What?” She pried gently.  
“I was going to say something cheesy.”  
“Say it?” she knew it would be bad, but she knew she would laugh, after the residual second hand embarrassment wore off.  
“Consider me hacked.” he said between smirking lips.  
Ryder groaned audibly “Just stop talking.” She said and kissed him so he couldn't say any more. Laughing to herself  
“Before we got to far.” She said interrupting them “Can I ask, your place or mine?”


End file.
